the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarcastics 2
|writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release= |time=109 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget= |gross= |preceded= |followed= }} Sarcastics 2 is an 2019 American animated adventure action comedy film that is a sequel to the first film. The film was directed by Todd Strauss-Schulson from the screenplay from Phil Johnston, Nicholas Stoller and Karey Kirkpatrick and story by Evan Goldberg, Amy Pascal, Jon Watts and Pete Docter. The film stars Zac Efron, Ben Stiller, Jackie Chan, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Jamie Chung, Randy Thom, Thomas Haden Church, Evan Rachel Wood, Gal Gadot and George Lopez who had reprised their roles. The film was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Partners, Amblin Entertainment, Annapurna Pictures & Zaftig Films. Sarcastics 2 had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater on November 29, 2019 and it will be released on December 13, 2019 in theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Plot Several years after the event of the first film, Zack and Chris are graduated from college and Ms. Pidge are very proud of him. Cast * Zac Efron as Zack * Ben Stiller as Chris * Jackie Chan as Lenny * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Gwen * Jamie Chung as Alexa * Randy Thom as Johnathan * Thomas Haden Church as Josh * Evan Rachel Wood as Ms. Pidge * George Lopez as Chuck * Gal Gadot as Linda * Harrison Ford as Steve * Nick Kroll as Dan * Danny McBride as Nick * Ryan Potter as Mike * Jason Sudeikis as Tyler * Amy Poehler as Sarah Production Development In January 2016, it was announced that Warner Bros. Entertainment gave a sequel the greenlight, with all the writer stated to return with a possible 2022 release date. Zac Efron will reprise his role as Zack and Henry Jackman will also reprise his composer was well. Jamie Chung stated she will reprise her role as Alexa along with other notable characters to be featured in the sequel as well. On January 12, 2017, it was comfirmed thay production on the sequel has started. As of March 2018, it was confirmed that Todd Strauss-Schulson will be set to direct the film, from the screenplay from Phil Johnston, Nicholas Stoller and Karey Kirkpatrick and story by Evan Goldberg, Amy Pascal, Jon Watts and Pete Docter. Todd Strauss-Schulson was collaborated on The Final Girls and Isn't It Romantic. Casting As of 2017, it was announced that Zac Efron, Ben Stiller, Jackie Chan, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Jamie Chung, Randy Thom, Thomas Haden Church, Evan Rachel Wood, George Lopez and Gal Gadot will be reprising their roles with the new actors including Harrison Ford, Nick Kroll, Danny McBride, Ryan Potter, Jason Sudeikis and Amy Poehler. Filming Principal photography has begun in December 3, 2017 in Los Angeles, California. The film was set in San Francisco, California; Los Angeles, California; New York City and Vancouver. It was filmed in Panavision and was shot on Kodak 35MM Film. The dailies are provided by Pinewood Studios. Visual effects The CGI environment, CGI animation, and visual effects for the film were provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services, Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Moving Picture Company (MPC), Digital Domain, Method Studios and Animal Logic and was created by the same visual effects and animation as Next Gen, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Avengers: Endgame, Pokémon Detective Pikachu, Ad Astra, Abominable and Charlie's Angels, using Autodesk Maya and Autodesk 3ds Max, and was rendered by Pixar RenderMan. The stereoscopic 3D conversion was done by Legend3D in San Diego, California. Unlike A Wrinkle in Time and Pokémon Detective Pikachu, the visual effects of the film will be entirely computer animated. MLDPS developed new software for animating the characters from the movie. ILM was responsible for animating Alexa's new bicycle designed by Shiyoon Kim at the MLDPS. MLDPS announced plans to animate Alexa's new friend, Emily, played by Taylor Swift. Music It was announced that Henry Jackman, who is collaborated on the first film, will be set to compose the next chapter. Jackman was collaborated with the producer Roy Conli and the score mixer Alan Meyerson on the 2014 Walt Disney Animation Studios film Big Hero 6. The soundtrack album has released on Digital on December 10, 2019 and on CD on December 17, 2019 by WaterTower Music. Release Sarcastics 2 will be released on December 13, 2019 in IMAX, 4DX, Screen X, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, 2D and Digital 3D theaters by Warner Bros. Pictures under the Movie Land Animation Studios banner. Marketing * The official trailer was shown in theaters before Wonder Park on March 15, 2019, but was not yet been released online until the first trailer to be released online and in theaters before The Secret Life of Pets 2, Men in Black: International and Toy Story 4. * The final trailer and the second trailer to be released online was shown in theaters on October 6, 2019 before The Addams Family. References External links Coming soon! Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:IMAX films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated sequel films Category:English-language films Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 sequel films Category:Films directed by Todd Strauss-Schulson Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Glenn Ficarra Category:Films with screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Films produced by William Renschen Category:Films produced by Alejandro Munoz Category:Films produced by Ella Ray